


The Broadsword

by solsethegreat



Series: Power Rangers: Monsterhearts [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Family Drama, Gen, Sex Talk, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: Trini and Zack arrive home and question Billy about his activities for the evening... only to find that Jason left his sword behind and igniting family drama.





	The Broadsword

Two figures rolled into the abandoned house not an hour later, both in oversized hoodies of their own. One yellow and petite with a knit hat with a pompom uptop and the other black, tall and open hanging with a snug tee shirt underneath. 

The smaller yellow one entered first. She sniffed the air and narrowed her eyes as she looked around for Billy.

“Billyyyy?” She called out in a judgemental tone. The taller one behind her laughed.

“Holy shit, you had sex!” He said brazenly with no time to sugar coat it. The smaller female just looked annoyed.

Billy rounded the corner with two heated thermoses and a smile on his face.

“Is that true? You know that’s not cool Billy, you gotta run guests by us. This is our home and we’re not exactly the most welcome people in town… What’s this?” She said taking the thermos and unscrewing the top. A warm whiff of fresh blood hit her nostrils.

“Oh thank fucking god. We just went out chasing rats and I been sick to my stomach all day.” As she drank it seemed like all had been forgiven. But Zack wasn’t so easy to let it go. So after his initial sip, he grinned down at the shorter boy.

“So is it true? You sly dog you.” He gave him a playful swat on the shoulder. He walked the room and sniffed the air trying to figure out the person from what he smelled.

“It’s… I didn’t mean to I just… He agreed to help us with the blood and we just… one thing led to another I guess.” Billy blushed, sitting on the edge of his mattress cross legged with his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Ah. Well… it’s a dude. Blonde. Smells fit, like the kind of sweat of someone who works out a lot…” Zack sniffed the air between gulps of blood. Trini just looked up at him and rolled her eyes as she leaned against a rickety table and nursed her own thermos. 

“Oh wow. _You_ topped. Atta boy.” He offered a high five. Billy reluctantly met his hand with a blush.

“It’s not… I mean we did yeah. But… it’s more than that.” Billy grinned to himself, pulling his knees up to his chin. 

“I _really_ like him.” He whispered under his breath. Zack offered another supportive grin, while Trini just swiveled her thermos in her hand to mix up the warm fresh blood she was savoring. She leaned back once more and heard a clang on the floor behind her. As she turned, her eyes widened with what she saw. She knelt down to pick up what had fallen to the floor, then turned to Billy.

“Homeboy left his broadsword.” She said nonchalantly, looking over at him with serious eyes.

“Billy… this connection of yours… don’t tell me he’s one of the hunters that has been hunting us the last couple of weeks.” She said in a stern but somewhat scared voice. Billy went dead quiet for a moment.

“Nah, man. Bill wouldn’t do us like that. Tell her, B.” Zack said, coming to his defense. But when Billy wouldn’t answer, the silence was deafening, and Trini threw the sword to the floor in an exasperated manner.

“Oh my god, Billy! Now they know where we live! We gotta get out of here now.” She called out in annoyance. Billy stood and shook his head.

“No! No no no! Jason’s not like that. He… He wants to help us. He sees the good in us!” He said, almost begging for her to believe him. She shook her head again.

“No Billy. It’s a game. It’s all a game. He _kills_ people like us. It’s his _job_. And even if _he_ doesn’t do it, eventually the people he works for will find out and then _they_ will. You fucked up, Bill.” She said in an aggravated tone. 

Billy looked down to his feet, tears welling in his eyes. Red, bloody vampire tears. Zack pursed his lips and touched his shoulder.

“Hey, man. Don’t beat yourself up too bad. I know how big your heart is. You want to believe in the best in people. It’s not bad.” He said, trying to comfort him. Trini closed her eyes and sighed as well.

“Yeah yeah… I… I’m sorry for blowing up. Zack’s right. But… so am I. We might not be safe anymore. If you say he’s cool then maybe it’s true. But I have to see it for myself.” She said, gulping down a little more blood from her thermos before screwing the cap back on. She headed back for the door while wiping her lip with the wrist of her hoodie.

“Where you goin’, T?” Zack said, calling over his shoulder. Trini held up the sword and raised an eyebrow.

“To return ol’ boy’s sword. And to spy on him.” She shrugged. Zack gave her an odd look in return.

“That hardly sounds like a good plan.”

“Yeah well, try and stop me.” She called out, walking out the door. Billy looked up at Zack, idly chewing his lip nervously.

“We should follow her. If anything she’s going to get _herself_ killed.” He noted. And with a nod of agreement, they fell into step behind her, whether she liked it or not.


End file.
